Spirit's Rising
by Aicirret
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Sorry, no inspiration and I lost the original copy for it anyways but I'll leave this up just as a reminder of my humble roots.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the characters from the series nor their attacks. Those belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and the TV companies that produced them. The only things I own are the new techniques and faces you don't recognize. This is for entertainment purposes only and no profits are made. **

**Chapter 1: The New Spirit Detective **

"Momo, wake up!" I hear a voice explain. I turn over, groaning unhappily, why can't I sleep in peace? But, the voice remains persistent, now getting angry. "Momoko Tsubasa Hikari! Wake up or you'll be late yet again!" the voice exclaims, getting me to rise from my bed. I rub my eyes, my sleep addled mind finally registering the voice as to belonging to my little brother Kin.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up," I yawn, looking at the brat with annoyed eyes. "What time is it?" I ask, getting a sigh from him as an answer.

"6:53 AM," he states, causing me to become wide awake. Shit, I really am late! "Why the hell didn't you wake me up sooner?!" I exclaim angrily, shoving him aside to get to my dresser and grab my school uniform, the stupid fucking sailor girl motif.

"Because I am not your personal alarm clock just because you broke yours," Kin states, getting a glare in return. I shove him out of my room angrily, slamming the door in his face. I swiftly pull off my white tank top and toss it into the laundry basket, slipping on a sports bra, then the shirt with the stupid ascot. I then pull off the boxers and slip on the ugly skirt. I open my door, running to the bathroom, looking at the clock in there, 6:56, causing me to cuss yet again. Nice thing about mom and dad working late and sleeping in, I get to cuss all I want without getting yelled at for it. I grab the brush and swiftly pull my hair into a pony tail, bringing my unruly auburn hair into line. With that done, I look at my ocean blue eyes in the mirror, examining my freckled face for any noticeable cuts. Seeing none, I nod in satisfaction, running out of the bathroom. "Seven minutes, not bad," Kin says with a snicker, causing me to sigh, running past him and to the stairs. I go down them two at a time until I reach the ground floor. I run into the kitchen, looking into the cupboard until I find a silver wrapper, indicating my usual breakfast, a Poptart and a juice box.

"Come on Kin, let's go!" I exclaim, grabbing my backpack and lunchbox, made before I went to bed. I swiftly walk to the front door, the brat already there and ready to go.

"Your own fault, so don't yell at me," Kin states in his whiny voice, causing me to frown.

"Whatever, lets just go," I state, pushing him out the door before locking it. The number one punk of Sarasaki Junior High heading for new fights and boring classes. **************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"I shouldn't be under this much stress!" I exclaim, sucking on my mafukin pacifier vigorously, a nervous habit of mine that drives my assistant Ogre nuts.

"Please sire, stop doing that!" Ogre whines, causing me to glare at him in annoyance. After twenty years of serving me, you'd think he'd get it!

"No, I need to relax!" I exclaim, him not giving an inch.

"Sire, you'll ruin your teeth that way. Besides, your advisers will come up with something!" Ogre complains, grabbing for my mafukin. I evade the attack, jumping onto the desk, sending papers flying that had been on my table to examine possibilities for a new detective to handle the crisis.

"Look what you've done Ogre!" I exclaim, placing the blame on him. Besides, it was his fault I was forced to evade him! I look at the mess, Ogre babbling something about responsibility for my actions. But, I notice something, kneeling down to take a closer look. I pick up the file, my eyes with practiced ease looking at the stats given. I smirk, an idea coming to mind, it would be difficult but doable. "Ogre, look up her family history, to the very first generation if need be! I want her genealogy report within the hour!" I exclaim, Ogre taking up the file swiftly and running out of the room. I get down from the table, picking up paper work as my mind races, a million different scenarios playing at once. It would be tricky to get done, but if it worked, no one would be able to complain. A new spirit detective, after ten years, a new spirit detective will be hired!

* * *

"So, how are you and Hiei doing, Kurama?" I ask, receiving a small smile from my friend.

"Quite well. How about you and Yukina?" the red-head asks, true curiosity in his eyes. I smile, thinking about the past year with her, it has been a dream come true, my love returned. We even went through both demon and human ceremony of marking one another and of getting married. We were thinking of having children, but we had decided to wait a little bit.

"Pretty good. I teach at the college and Yukina takes care of demons coming and going through the portal in the forest. That, and she takes care of Puu since he's too big for Urameshi's house," I explain, getting a soft chuckle from Kurama.

"Yes, Puu is a little big to be cooped up in his house, even in the middle of the forest," Kurama says softly, looking towards the forest a few miles away that was technically all of theirs, though Urameshi decided to live there for he could enjoy some fights every now and then and since the land was already his.

"Yeah, though the boys love it when Puu stops by for a bit. Even gives them rides at times. In fact, today's the day he usually stops buy and me too," I say, smirking brightly at the prospect.

"I see, how are the boys?" Kurama asks, making me sigh. Sure, they were adorable and more polite than their father, but they are sure a handful.

"They're good. Reiji and Ichiru are getting more and more competitive over who's stronger, Keiko's a secretary at a major corporation, and Urameshi still runs that ramen/detective stand of his. He still fights everyday in case something flares up," I explain, getting a nod of recognition from Kurama.

"Sounds just like him. Things are beginning to brew Kuwabara, I do not like them one bit," Kurama states, causing me to face him with concern on my face. Whenever Kurama was worried, it usually effected all of us eventually, though you usually don't notice if you were just a human.

"What's wrong?" I ask, wanting to know now instead of finding out the hard way, which has happened on a couple of occasions.

"The Makai Tournament finished up a few days ago and the new ruler has cut off all ties to Spirit world. Also, more than is allocated to demons who have no choice but to eat humans have disappeared, being the cause of quite an uproar in Spirit World. So, Koenma was forced to seal the barrier between worlds. We are waiting to see what happens," Kurama says, getting a sigh of worry from me. Everything had been pretty smooth in the worlds, nothing needing our attention since that incident with the hostages.

"This guy is definitely pushing some big buttons. Do you think it could turn into a war?" I ask, worried for our families, though Hiei's and Kurama's situation is a slight bit different.

"It is a possibility I am afraid," Kurama sighs, causing me to frown. Well, if it came to that I would help any way possible. No way would I sit on a backburner, it would feel odd, even after all of this time without fighting for my life, only for kicks.

"Do you want to come visit Urameshi with me?" I ask, Kurama seeming to ponder the possibilities; but then he shakes his head, must have remembered something.

"I would enjoy it greatly but I promised mother that Hiei and I would visit," he explains, eliciting a nod from me.

"Too bad, boys been saying they want to see their 'Uncle' Kurama," I laugh, causing Kurama to laugh as well, seeing my humor.

"Not for a fight I hope," he says, eye brow arched in curiosity.

"Sort of, but you're allowed to turn it down for candy," I explain, getting a small smile from Kurama.

"New conditions, were they caught?" he asks, causing me to grumble, a big majority of their soda being from him since he refused to fight for fun.

"More like they revealed themselves. They saved it up and then had them all at once, causing a commotion and a ban from pop," I explain, getting a chuckle from Kurama. "It's not funny, I had to round them up Kurama!" I exclaim, getting hands up in surrender. It was a pain in the ass, took me an hour to catch them before Urameshi got home.

"Sorry Kuwabara, I didn't mean to offend," he says, still chuckling softly.

"If they get a sugar rush, you get to round them up since I rarely reject a fight," I growl, getting only a slight reaction from Kurama.

"Alright, fair enough. Well, I best get home and coax Hiei into something other than his Gi," Kurama states before running off, me waving to him as I watch his back, smiling softly. I miss the good old days where we would be together every day, just to hang out or fight some demons. But, I like how things are now too, so hopefully war will be averted. ***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"You called me sire?" I say, walking in. I look at Lord Koenma, him slowly looking up from a file, his room a mess.

"Yes, perfect timing Botan. Wait a moment, Ogre shall be here momentarily with something," Koenma states, causing me to raise an eyebrow with curiosity. What had he in mind, calling me when he tends to be forced into his office all day except for rest. Even then he would usually fall asleep in here. These thoughts retreat as said Jorge runs into the room, holding a large file with the words 'genealogy report'.

"Her family tree is clear sire. She's an Ucharin, explaining her high power level sire," Ogre states, causing my confusion to rise.

"Who is an Ucharin sire? I thought they were extinct," I ask, deciding to not yell for once. I knew yelling could come later, so save my voice. "Momoko Tsubasa Hikari, original name: Namika Awai Ucharin. Gender: Female. Age: 14. Height: 5'1". Blood type: AB. Eyes: Ocean Blue. Hair: Auburn," Koenma rattles off, confusing me even more. How could they have survived? Their powers were said to have slowly died off to the point of nonexistence in the world. Who was this girl that got a hold of Koenma's attention?

"What about her sire? Even if she is an Ucharin sire, we leave them alone, right?" I ask, needing to know more.

"She is my new detective Botan. We are in a crisis where we need an official link to Living world. Since Yusuke said he's free lance, Kurama and Hiei refuse to be official Spirit detectives, and Kuwabara has his own life now, I decided to find someone new. She is the perfect solution and just in time to stop Nainiarku and his venture to try and take Yusuke back to Makai," Koenma explains, causing my eyes to widen. So that's what this is all about. Finding someone else to fill Yusuke's spot that's been empty for ten years. And those rumors, those were true too, this is so much. But, I need to focus, he called me here for a reason.

"What do you need me to do sire?" I ask, knowing he summoned me here for more than just explaining the situation.

"I need you to go to living world and gather up the gang. Also, when you see Kuwabara, have him go to Momoko's house and find a way to get her to listen to us. We need her to believe what we are telling her, and we can't do it like what happened to Yusuke," he explains, getting a nod from myself.

"Yes sire!" I exclaim, causing my oar to appear, running out of the room and towards the entrance to Living World. **************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hello Firefly," I state, hearing a grunt as a response. Despite the fact we both claimed each other as our mate, he still has problems showing his feelings. But then I blink, seeing another pair of shoes in the doorway. "Firefly, who else is here?" I call out, getting a response from a voice I haven't heard in a while.

"Shuichi," my mother states as she appears in the doorway, Hiei following right behind with a foul look on his face. He has always been awkward around my human mother.

"Hello mother, how are you feeling?" I ask, hugging my mother softly, taking in her scent happily. As I pull back, I see her warm smile that melted my cold heart into one that could feel love for others.

"Great Shuichi. What about you? You're not being pushed too hard at work are you?" she asks, causing me to chuckle softly.

"No mother, I am perfectly fine," I state, it being truth. My job was is supposed to strictly be a researcher for new organic medicines to replace the harsher ones. But, in actuality, when on 'research' trips I am in Makai with my Firefly since he still has to patrol the border with Makuro.

"Good, it's just that you've been gone for so long now, I am beginning to worry about you Shuichi. But, enough about that, I brought you an apple pie for you and Hiei to enjoy," she states, causing me to smile brightly at her.

"Thank you so much mother," I state with my soft smile, Hiei's eyebrow raised in confusion, having never had the ningen food of apple pie. But then my head perks up, feeling Botan coming towards us. I look at Hiei, him as well recognizing the energy level heading towards us. "Mother…I know you wanted to visit, but it is our anniversary today and I was wondering if…" I state, slightly uncomfortable about lying about what was going on. She knows Botan already but she had just visited last week, not scheduled for another visit for a month since we were planning on heading back to Makai.

"Oh, right…sorry Shuichi. I'll leave you and Hiei alone," she states, giving me a small smile and me returning it. I lead her to the door and out before Botan would arrive.

"Hn, I don't see why you stayed here for so long Fox," Hiei states, causing me to sigh as I walk to his side.

"It was for the best, I met you Firefly," I whisper in his ear, waiting for Botan to arrive with whatever news she might have. ************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I yawn gently, looking about the room with bleary eyes as the buzzer goes off. I groan, seeing the time. Why did I have to set up a night stand? Because that was when business was hottest. I hit the off button, getting out from beneath the covers as I stretch out the kinks from sleep. I slowly make the bed, mediocre but she would yell at me if I didn't at least make an effort to make it. I grab my informal Gi and slip it over my boxers, scratching my side as I walk to the bathroom. I quickly comb my hair and brush my teeth, tonight the night that we go out for dinner. I look at the picture on the wall of our little family, Keiko, myself, Ichiru, and Reiji. Despite only being five and seven respectively, they were so strong. It made me so proud to be a dad. I walk into the kitchen from down the hall, smiling softly. I look at the homework on the table and Keiko at the sink washing some cups. I sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, breathing in her flowered perfume.

"Good evening Keiko," I whisper softly, getting a giggle from Keiko.

"Good evening Yusuke," she whispers back, putting the washed glass onto the drying rack. She looks at me, her brown eyes seeming to pierce into my soul. "Did you make the bed?"

"Yes Keiko," I say in a pouting manner, causing her to laugh. I look again at the homework on the table, then towards the forest where I felt the boys. "The boys training again?"

"Yes, they take after you in many ways Yusuke, though thankfully not when it comes to their study habits. Now, go grab the boys or we'll be late," she playfully scolds, me laughing happily. Man, this was paradise! The girl of my dreams, two kids, and the easy life. I walk out, hands in pockets as I looking for their presence again. I find it easily, running to where they were and arriving within seconds. I look around, recognizing the clearing I made for we could train in peace without destroying the forest. I look, the boys fighting each other at their best possible powers. I smile, chest swelling with pride, two boys who could do anything they set their minds to. Ichiru, being the youngest at five had just entered kindergarten, was the one who tended to fight with his mind instead of his instincts. His auburn hair was closely cropped to his head so he could fight well without worrying about someone grabbing his hair. His chocolate brown eyes had the same intensity of his mother when it came both to fighting and analyzing situations. Then, there was Reiji, seven and in second grade. He used instincts more so than his mind when it came to fighting, but he was just as smart as his little brother when he set his mind to something. He resembled me a bit more closely, the only physical feature of his mother in him being his chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey boys! It's time to go to dinner!" I exclaim, catching their attention instantly mid-attack. They drop to the forest floor, rushing at me and into my outstretched arms with bright smiles.

"Dad!" they exclaim simultaneously, causing me to laugh.

"I think I'm catching up to Reiji!" Ichiru exclaims, causing me to chuckle softly, admiring his resolve to beat his brother, if not at least catch up and be his equal.

"No you're not!" Reiji exclaims, glaring daggers at his little brother, causing me to just burst out laughing.

"You're both great boys! Now, come on, we have to get ready to go to dinner," I say, settling the dispute for the moment as their eyes light up at the praise.

"Yay! Dinner! Do we get to fight you and Uncle Kuwabara later?" Reiji asks, eyes bright with the thought of the challenge. For, despite their rivalry, the boys could fight together well.

"Yep, now let's get back before mom blows a gasket!" I exclaim, the boys laughing as we run towards the house. But then my eyes narrow, sensing a group I haven't sensed since I left for Makai eleven years ago. The boys sense them to, tensing up for a battle. When I arrive at the house, I look at the newer captain of the Spirit Defense Force, Shunjun. "Long time no see. What's up?" I ask guardedly, holding my kids close, looking for Keiko.

"Mr. Urameshi, Lord Koenma order me to escort you and your family to Genkai's temple and protect your family. The new lord of Makai has demanded us to hand you over, but Lord Koenma is coming up with a plan. Please, come with us," he explains, causing me to nod, knowing that at least Koenma was loyal.

"Alright, let me grab Keiko and lead you there," I state, walking to our modest home, worrying whether or not our peace will last. *************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Kin, you're late brat!" I growl, looking at my little brother with a venomous glare.

"Sorry, baka, I got stuck cleaning up after practice," he states, meeting my glare with his own. But then he blinks, looking at me as if I had grown a second head. I sigh, knowing the reason had to be the fact I had been too lazy to change out of my school uniform when I got home.

"Whatever, dinner is on the table," I state, getting a snort from him. I watch him set down his backpack and look at the cold dinner with a frown, causing me to roll my eyes as I return my attention the American movie, Jeepers Creepers 2. I hear him gulp as the jock's head is torn off to replace the Jeepers' head that they had torn off.

"Momo, must you watch that while I am eating?" he asks, eyes wide and face pale as the jock walks like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Yep, nothing better to do, brat." I state, returning to the gore fest.

"You're loving this, aren't you, baka?" he says softly, getting a chuckle from me as an answer. It was one of the only ways I could manage to get to him.

"Yep, you betcha, goldy locks," I chuckle, listening as he hastens to finish his macaroni and cheese without losing it. **************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Damn it Botan! Why didn't you give me the stupid address for I wouldn't be searching through half of the day!" I groan, looking about the houses, for anyone matching the description Botan gave me. My eyes wander, contemplating what she said. _Kuwabara, I need you find a girl named Momoko Tsubasa Hikari. Do whatever it takes for you to get her to come to the temple and hurry, the whole of Ningekai depends on her safety and future training!_ Yeah, well, I would've hurried if you had told me where to look either than a vague point of her being in the working class side of town. I sense movement, instinctively I move my head out of the way, watching as a black and white soccer ball soars past me. I grab it off of the ground, watching as a little, blond haired kid runs towards me, most likely to get his ball.

"Sorry about that sir," he says softly, me laughing softly and tossing the ball back.

"No problem kid," I state, watching as he bows and runs back across the street towards an au….no way! It's the girl! Momoko Tsubasa Hikari! I blink, listening as she orders her brother, presumably, inside. I sense as the others head towards the temple and sigh, feeling the weight of the rope inside of my knapsack. Well, time to wait and see when she goes to bed… **************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Man, I swear it takes forever for the brat to fall asleep! But, oh well, at least he does when mom and dad get home, I can be thankful for that much. They had gotten back an hour ago, going right to bed like usual, 10:00PM being when they get home. I look at the clock, 11:20PM, my turn since my shows were off. I click the TV off, yawning softly as I stand and stretch the kinks out of my muscles. I walk to the light switch, flipping it as the room goes dark. I yawn softly, walking up the flight of stairs and to my room, removing my uniform as I go. When I get to my bed I just pull on last night's pajamas, a pair of camouflage pajama bottoms and pull on my white tank. Without bothering to get under the covers, I lay down onto the bed, conking out instantly. **************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Glad I didn't have anything planned today! It took forever just to find her, and then she stayed up so late! But, by her energy signature she's asleep. I look for possible ways up, then I smirk, seeing the drainage pipe. I give it an experimental tug, ensuring it could hold my weight without breaking. I nod in satisfaction, finding extra facets on the pipe, probably a favorite escape route for Momoko. I swiftly climb, knowing that it could hold her weight, but I might be a little questionable even with her reinforcements. When I reach the height of the window sill that is closest to the drain pipe, I jump, grabbing on swiftly. I am not all that surprised when I feel some extra hand holds that shouldn't be there if it was just the sill. I do a pull up, looking into the room to see who's it was. I look at the different pieces of technology and toys and shake my head, the kid's room. I look to the next sill, it also having extra hand holds that are usually not afforded. She must have done this when her parents and brother weren't home. But, those thoughts leave my mind as I swing over to the next sill, grabbing on easily. I do yet another pull-up, examining the room. I could tell it had once been girly but she had tried to erase the evidence of it. This was definitely hers. I check out the window, trying to see if she tweaked this as well. I smirk softly, seeing the evidence, if slight, of lock jimmying. I pull out my switch blade, looking at the subtle lines left behind. I then make the same equivalent pattern with the blade, hearing a satisfying click. Man, she might have made it easier for herself to get inside and out, but she gave others more leverage as well. I silently slide the window open, waiting for the tell-tale click of another locking mechanism I knew would be there. Sure enough, I hear a nigh silent click as the window locks in the up position. How she got away with this, I definitely want to find out, if only for the heck of it. I land softly on the floor, the tricks ending there for her. I walk over to the bed, grabbing the rope lengths from my knapsack as I do.

When I reach it, I am expecting a situation where it'd be hard to tie her up without waking her. But, I sweat drop as I realize how she positioned herself while asleep, practically begging for herself to be tied up. Her hands position above her head, pretty close together already. Then, her legs are close together and yet perfectly spaced for the ropes to be slipped through. I shake it off though, going to work since I don't know how long it might be before she would stir. I first work on her legs, then her hands. I sigh softly in relief when nothing happened. I pull the rag I bought from the craft store and go to put it….crap, she's up! I watch as the ocean blue eyed maiden gathers air in her lungs to scream.

"Sorry," I whisper, swiftly jabbing the rag into her mouth, stifling the scream before it could leave her mouth. I pick her up, trying to do it in the least dangerous manner possible before I walk to the window. I stick my head out until the rest of my body safely follows, jumping down and out. As soon as my feet touch ground, I rush towards the temple with my 'precious cargo' before I could be spotted in this strange situation.

* * *

I itch so bad, why the heck do I itch? I try to ignore it and go back to bed, but it is just so fucking itchy! So, I decide to just scratch and get it over with. Wait….I can't move my hands! I test my legs, same result, its like their glued together! I snap open my eyes, mine meeting a pair of black ones. My eyes widen, air rushing into my lungs as I prepare to scream. But, kami conspires against me as a rag is shoved into my mouth. I try spitting it out as he picks me up and my scream not being heard. But, failing at that, I try to wriggle out of his grasp. How the fuck did he get into my room an….never mind. Damn it, should've put my own version of an alarm system when I did that! Wait, how is he going to jump to Kin's window sill and climb down the drain pipe with me on his shoulders? He isn't….is! I scream, it once again muffled as the ground rushes at us at amazing speeds. I was waiting for the cracking of bones(which he would deserve) or a groan of pain, but neither happen as he breaks into a run instantly. It was like he only jumped from the first story window, not our second story one! Who is this guy?! Wait, doesn't matter, gotta get out of this. I continue to try and wriggle out of his grasp to no avail.

So, I pretend to give up, feeling my situation out according to what is and isn't possible. Both my hands and legs are tied but I can land if forced too. Now, with me getting a view of his ass pretty much as he holds onto my back, I smirk as I come up with a plan. You messed with the wrong girl bastard! I swing my weight back using my back muscles, the fool's arms as anchorage site. Then, I put all of the power and gravity into swinging down, wanting to yell out in victory as he drops me to grab his parts. I swiftly land with the momentum, landing on my hands. But, I swiftly drop to my stomach as I yank the rag out of my mouth and scream. But, just like in my room, Kami conspires against me as a smooth, delicate hand covers my mouth, muffling the scream to a mere whisper.

"Are you alright Kuwabara?" a soft, compassionate voice asks, causing me to glare. I almost got help, and a wimpy sounding boy stops me?!

"Yeah…give me a minute," the carrot-top wheezes out, on the ground curled into a ball. May it hurt for a long time bastard! Wait, Kuwabara? The second best punk of Sarasaki Junior High?! Are you serious?! He supposedly had changed his tune and went to a big fancy pants school. Guess it was mainly rumors since he is into kidnapping girls from their rooms. Wait, fuck it, gotta get out of here somehow! I struggle, trying to avoid going into the new, crimson haired boy's arms.

"What did she do?" he asks, about to make the same mistake that Kuwabara did. I continue to 'struggle', waiting for him to get me settled. Even with the rag tied to my mouth now, I'd figure out how to scream and get attention.

"Don't do that Kurama…kicked me that way," he wheezes, causing pretty boy to pause in the motion of putting me over his shoulder. Damn it Kuwabara, let him stay in the dark! His intense, emerald green eyes look at me, almost in a scolding manner as I just glare at him.

"Thank you Kuwabara, Hiei might've killed her if she hurt me there," he explains, causing me to raise an eyebrow. 'Hiei', who the fuck names themselves Hiei, let alone their kid! Wait, Hiei, fire, boy?! Of course, all the cute boys are always gay and doing yaoi! Wait, what am I thinking, this guy and Kuwabara might decide to gang rape me! As I am put into a bridal carry, I struggle, trying to get him to let go as I glare at him, once again emerald eyes meeting my ocean blue ones. "You seem to be quite a handful Momoko-chan," he states, causing me to glare even harder which makes most shit themselves, but not him, he simply smiles before looking to the recovering Kuwabara.

"How's Yusuke with being stuck with the toady patrol?" Kuwabara asks, me now trying to ignore their conversation as we begin to move.

"A little confused about Koenma's motives, but he is alright," he states, causing me to roll my eyes. Yes, someone…wait, _the_ Yusuke?! My fucking idol when it comes to who and how I fight my opponents? What the fuck is going on to the point where I meet two people who used to go to my school and taught me part of the ethics code? This is one weird day. Now, where are we? Might as well look aro….never mind, everything is a blur so it doesn't really matter how hard I looked, I'd never figure anything out other than the fact that there's beginning to be a lot of green and brown blurs. Wait, how is it blurry? It isn't possible to run this fast! Maybe they drugged me when I was out? No, I don't feel any different. What the fuck is going on?! I glare at the red-haired man, trying to figure out what he wanted. But, he seemed calm, almost serene yet cold and ruthless. He would be a great opponent if I could fight him. Kuwabara was the second best punk of Sarasaki, so he would be pretty decent, especially since he seemed to be in shape. But, he was also one who didn't really use his brain during the match, so in that respect the man named Kurama would still be the better challenge since it isn't always about strength, it is also about strategy. I snap out of my thoughts as the red-head speaks. "We're here Momoko-chan," he states, causing me to roll my eyes again. Oh joy, I get to…what the fuck?! I exclaim mentally, looking at a large temple in the middle of the forest, where, who knows. But, my eyes widen at the beauty of the place, that and the diversity of wild life. Wait a second….four armed monkey? I must be dreaming, wake up! I shake my head, the man now taking it at a walking pace along with Kuwabara. We walk into the temple, people looking up at us expectantly. My eyes widen at the variety of the group. A hot teen with Jr. tattooed on his forehead and holds himself like he has stick up his ass, a young woman with brown hair, two kids, four random-ass people who look cocky yet on alert, and then a black haired midget with a white bandana around his forehead and a white scarf around his neck. Wait…he has a real fucking sword?! Are they going to kill me in front of these kids?! Are they cannibals?! Wait, calm down, imagination overload Momoko.

"What took you two so long?" the hottie asks, causing the duo who are holding me to sigh softly.

"Well, it would've been faster if you had given me her address Koenma instead of vague 'do whatever necessary to get her attention'," Kuwabara explains, hands on hips as I am gently set down, hands now forced behind my back somehow. Don't remember that part happening. Wait, ignore how it happened, just focus on how to get away.

"He also was forced into dropping her on the way here. I arrived just in time to stop Momoko-chan from screaming for help," Kurama explains.

"Wow, she must be tough to make you drop her!" Yusuke laughs sarcastically and somewhat truth, well, by the sound of it anyways.

"Hn, it doesn't take much to make the buffoon mess up or lose," the black haired midget states, getting Kuwabara riled up.

"You'd drop her to shortie if she kicked your dick!" he exclaims, causing many of the men in the room to grab their parts, making me snort in victory. That's right, you should fear my wrath you sick bastards!

"She didn't hurt you, did she, Fox?" the short stack asks Kurama, getting a gentle chuckle.

"No, I'm perfectly alright Hiei. Kuwabara warned me before I attempted the same carrying style that got him in trouble," Kurama explains, causing me to look between the pair, knowing now that they were the couple. Seriously, why did I have to be stuck with a gay couple and people who were sickos? Nothing against gays, but keep yaoi private (unless it is a manga). He 'Hns' before taking his hand off of his blade, causing me to give a muffled sigh of relief. Sure, I might not be a swordswoman, but it doesn't take a total genius to see he knows how to use that sword and that he has killed.

"So, first you have the SDF evacuate my house, then you assign them as protection, and now you are kidnapping a kid? What the fuck is going on binky breath?!" Yusuke exclaims, getting slapped up side the head by the auburn woman, her glaring angrily, most likely his language. Despite the funny situation, all stay serious and grave, looking at Koenma for answers.

"Well, to be quite simple and frank, our worlds are on the brink of war Yusuke. Your tournament allowed for peace, but it also allowed people who didn't like Spirit world to take over. That is what occurred with last week's tournament. A demon, obscure in Makai but known to dislike our policies. He has allowed those who feed on humans to just go, not caring it is a crime. Then, after we closed the boarder to protect ningens, we were given an ultimatum. We reopen the border between worlds and give you to him or he declares war against Ningekai and Reikai," Koenma exclaims, causing me to raise an eyebrow. Makai, Ningenkai, Reikai, these guys must be on crack or something like that. Those places only exist in myths and legends, not reality.

"Alright, that explains toady patrol but not why you kidnapped this kid!" Yusuke exclaims, causing me to nod, guessing he didn't know before hand. I look to Koenma, looking contemplative. Alright, it can't be that hard to explain why the fuck I was kidnapped from my house and taken to the middle of nowhere.

"Well, she is going to be my new Spirit Detective Yusuke since you refuse," he explains, causing all in the room to gasp in shock and me just become confused even further. How the fuck does this work? I am kidnapped to become something that shocks everyone in the room. Why did the adventure I asked for happen this way?

"This weak child to replace the Detective? She is pathetic," Hiei states, causing me to glare at him. Who the fuck is he calling weak?! I'll show him weak….as soon as I get out of these restraints.

"I must agree with Hiei Koenma, she does not have a spiritual pressure to handle demons, let alone become a representative of Ningekai and solve cases," Kurama states, causing me to glare at him too. Spiritual pressure? Are you fucking serious, they really believe this shit?!

"I agree too. Besides, you expect her to do anything for you after being bound and gagged? She probably thinks we're nuts," Yusuke says, taking the words right out of my mouth, though a couple of swear words would've been added too.

"Well, she does have potential Yusuke, more than you can imagine. Now, as for thinking we're crazy, I think I can fix that," Koenma states, standing and walking over to the sliding door. Good luck with that, bastard, there is nothing you can do to convince me you're not on crack or some other hallucination drugs. He opens the door, looking to the night sky. "Puu!" he exclaims, causing the others to smirk, finding something really funny. Well, they must be immature if they find poop being hilarious. I look about the room until I hear a strange bird call and the flapping of humongous wings. I snap my head towards the door, eyes widening as a giant, blue bird appears. But, not only is it as big as a car, it randomly has two beagle like ears on its head. What the fuck is that thing?! "Momoko Tsubasa Hikari, this is a spirit beast, a part of Yusuke's soul. This is a common thing in Spirit world and this area. We need you, all of Ningekai needs you, to defend against attacks from demons and to keep relations up with them. You need to accept this job, or you and everything as you know it will cease to exist," he tells me, petting the giant bird's head, Puu apparently. Well, no fucking pressure! Either accept and join the bastards who kidnapped me or the world ends. I feel the gag being removed from my mouth along with the bonds on my arms and legs. I look at the apologetic looking Kurama, trying to grope for the reassurance I need for the first time in a long time. But, I don't find it, just kind eyes trying to comfort me in this shit.

"Alright…I'll do this fucking Spirit detective bit," I mutter, rubbing the feeling back into my wrists, getting glances of relief and apprehension. "Now, how does this job work?" I ask, standing to move about a bit.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow morning when we will pick you up from your house again, this time in a nicer manner. You will help us with this current mission and then we will hold onto you for seven months of training," Koenma states, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Okay, three problems with your plans. One, I have school, two, I have a little brother to watch, and three, how are you going to convince my parents to skip school for seven months?" I ask, listing off all the speed bumps to his plans.

"Well, that is easy enough. We will teach you what you would be missing from school for you do not fall behind, we will suggest a reason to your family and friends for your absence, and Botan will watch your little brother since your family is a working class family," Koenma states, causing a blue haired maiden that I hadn't noticed before to exclaim in surprise.

"Sire! I can't handle children!" Botan exclaims, causing me to laugh.

"Don't worry, he's pretty easy. All you need to do is help him practice, make him go to bed at a decent time, make him dinner, and stay out of his room," I state, getting a nervous gulp from her.

"A…alright, I suppose I am your assistant now," Botan states, getting a nod from me as I think of what he could suggest. I then smirk at the irony of the ease of the idea coming to mind.

"Just make everyone believe I was accepted to Earth Martial Arts Academy. It is a seven month trip to a secluded spot in the mountains to learn the art of fighting and meditation. I was denied access on account of truancy, but it fits," I state, getting a nod from Koenma and the gang. "Now, if you excuse me, I am tired," I state with a yawn, getting chuckles as I turn to leave. But then I hear a wait from Botan, causing me to growl with annoyance. "Now what?"

"I'll give you a ride," she explains, producing an oar out of thin air, causing my eyes to widen. I must figure out she just did that. She sets it down, it floating on the air, causing my eyes to widen even further. She hops on, patting the end of the oar as if saying 'jump on'. Are you fucking serious, is that thing safe?! "Come on, I don't bite!" she exclaims, causing me to take a deep breath and jump on, gripping onto the oar for dear life, trying to not show my fear. That's when it takes off, causing me to let out a 'whoa!' of surprise. After the initial shock though, I am smiling like a total moron, the adrenaline rushing as if I was fighting. This is better than any roller coaster on the planet! We can go anywhere and feel the wind in our hair without any barriers! I let out a whoop of joy, causing her to laugh happily. But, I sigh softly as we slow I recognize my second story window coming into view. I jump off onto my sill, getting a raised eyebrow of shock at my modifications for it could support my weight and I could make it to the drainage pipe. "What time should I get here?" she asks, causing me to think about it for a second.

"Six-thirty, I need you to meet my brother and my parents to meet you as well," I state with a yawn, stretching as I look at my warm bed with longing.

"Alright, I'll see you then Momoko," she states, speeding out of sight. I sigh in relief, closing and double-locking my window, not wanting more unwanted guests. I then plop into bed, looking at my clock. I moan, three-thirty am? This is fucking messed up! But, no pondering it, just sleep.

* * *

"Alright, one question," I state after the girl leaves, glaring towards Koenma with a vengeance. "Who are you planning on training her?" I ask, watching Koenma flinch under my gaze, giving me my answer before he even speaks.

"Well, I was going to ask you, Kurama, Hiei, and maybe Kuwabara to do so since you are my best and most powerful operatives," Koenma states, getting me pissed off. What part of me being forcibly retired does he not get? Sure, he wanted to stop it but it doesn't put me and Spirit World in the best position.

"I have a family and work, how will I have time? Besides, you have all of Spirit World's resources to pull from, why us?" I ask, getting a firm look in response.

"Because, they might have a lot of experience, but they lack the work ethic to train someone who doesn't really want the training. Even the SDF have their limits. You are my best bet at getting her ready in time to help with the mission I am planning to counteract all of this mess," he explains, causing me to sigh.

"I'm in. She can stay with us here at the temple while she trains," Kuwabara states, grabbing Yukina's side happily, causing Hiei to glare at him. He accepted them as a mated pair, but that didn't mean he wasn't still protective over his twin, though he still hasn't revealed his blood ties to her.

"Yes, I shall help as well. What about you Fire-fly?" Kurama asks, getting a hn as a response.

"Fine, only because you asked Fox," Hiei states, causing me to chuckle. That just left me to decide on my position. I look to my kids, knowing they think the world of me and that I am a superhero. I then look to Keiko, my wife for the past nine years, happy nine years. I also getting an affirmation of her support. I just sigh, looking at Koenma.

"Guess I'm out of retirement."


End file.
